A second chance
by Jaqueline Granger
Summary: Complete Romance RHr... They were fighting, but were still loving each other.


**A/N:**  Well... I'm Brazilian and I've been studying English for four years, but I speech english just a little… (^_^)… sorry!!! I have been writing fanfic for one year, but this is my first fic in a different language. I hope you enjoy and send me e-mails or reviews, please!!! I would like to thank my English's teacher, he was some like a "beta-reader"… thanks Daniel!!! 

"R/H 4ever!!! It's just destiny!!!"

**Chapter**** 1**

  Ron was so tired to walk and, because of it, he stopped in front of a muggle store. It's difficult to be around only to wizards if you live in London. He sat down on the sidewalk and snapped his head down on his knees. The last hour was the worst one. He wanted to cry, but the tears denied to stream down his face. His life was terribly lost and he knew that everything was his fault. He didn't support her in her decision. She has dreamed about it for many years and, when she asked his opinion, he freaked out.      

"I'm a stupid person!", he punished himself. "Hermione was right: I'm a fool!"

  The weather got cold and he decided to walk on. He didn't realized how many hours he stayed sat down, but the wind was starting to bore him. Everything bores him now. Ron felt his heart so small and torn that hurt. Hurt to knew that he's made Hermione cry, hurt to knew that she broke up with him and, the worst was her words. 

  He abandoned the wallet on the table when he arrived to home. There was her perfume in the air. He loved this perfume… it was a pity, because he didn't have her neck to smell. That hair so soft, that skin so sweet… that  lips so provocative. He didn't resist a kiss from her lips. He was crazy about it. He was crazy for Hermione. 

  When she finished the school, she started to work in her Movement Against the Slaving of the Elves. Ron never said to Hermione, but he didn't believe that this Movement had future, but it had. The S.P.E.W. became so larger that she bought a place to headquarter. Hermione was the S.P.E.W.'s President. He was very happy with her happiness. 

  One day she arrived at home with a large smile. Ron suspected that something good had happened and asked her about it.

  "Will be a Conference, in Paris, to discuss the Elves' situation. The S.P.E.W. will be responsible to organize everything. Did you know that we are the largest Association in defense of the elves in the world?".

  "No… I did not"

  "Yeah, we are!!!", she said cheering. "We'll dispel our philosophy around the word! Everybody will realize that what they do is a slaving, a cruel."

  "I'm happy for you, dear.", Ron said kissing her face.

  "That's great because I'm leaving in two days."

  "Leaving to where???", Ron asked with a typical grimace.

  "To France.", she answered like it was obvious.

  "Oh… okay… I just not imagined that it was so fast."

  "Fast? No, it is not fast.", Hermione started to walk around Ron like she was looking for the bests words to use. "In fact this Conference will be during a year."

  "That's a pity you can't go", Ron tried to console her.

  "But… I will go.", she said very slowly.

  "What???" 

  Ron loved her, but he was against to her moved on to Paris for one year, even know that it always was her dream. They had the worst fight that they never had before. Hermione went out and he was there… sat down in her favorite arm-chair. 

  "What am I without her?", he thought.    

  He always loved her, since the Hogwarts' times. They used to fight about everything, but they liked each other. A like that became a love… a real love that missed Ron. It was so difficult to face what's true she was not there, by his side. 

  A photo was on the central table. This was the only record of her, but the memory. Ron took it and looked so good to Hermione. She was so beautiful with snow on her nose. Ron remembered this like it was today. The photo was draw out the day when he asked her to get marry. Hermione cried like a baby and Ron discovered that this was the only way that he wanted see her cry… for happiness. Now, he suffered cause he made she cry for sad, for a stupid thing that he made. Ron would rather hurt himself than to ever make she cry, but now it's too late. The glass of the photograph showed a frump face's reflection. Ron was terrible since she went away.

~*~

The day was cold and the sky was so dark. Probably it'd rain. She was still looking at the shaded window thinking about the last hours. Firsts drops started to fall as tears. Hermione was so tired to cry, but she couldn't help it. For many hours she cried alone.

Her legs were so heavy as if she had walked all day, but she hadn't left the hotel. A horrible hotel in her opinion. She couldn't come back to her parents' house… no, it would be arrassing… this hotel was a better place to stay until she decided what to do.

She laid down on the uncomfortable bed and stared at the ceiling. Everything will be different now that he's gone. The fact was that she knew that it was her who had gone, she felt a terrible person because of it. The worst was to think that she give up the only person that she had ever loved. If she had had more time to think, probably she wouldn't have done what she has done.

"What's the problem with me? Why didn't I give up the job and stay with Ron?", her tears started to stream down. "I'm so selfish".        

The rain became stronger and the noise was loud. Hermione closed her eyes and imagined that nothing was happening. All she wanted was to be by his side right now… in the rain. His kisses always were the best thing for her problems. They always fought, but they loved each other. In this moment she opened her eyes and realized that she woke up alone. Alone like every day from now on.  

Hermione stood up and dried her tears with the hands. She needed to eat something in even of she wasn't hungry. The kitchen was a complete mess with only the window light. Walking around the central table, she saw in her hand the wedding-ring. Hermione was so happy for many years! But now, these years are gone!!!     

~*~

Ron was trying to sleep, but he couldn't do it. All he wanted was Hermione. He was still in his chair. In this moment his tears were streaming down his face and they denied to stop. He couldn't imagine life without his love and spending the life with her don't seem like long enough.

The memories about Hermione were tormenting him like a nightmare. Their little argument became something big and irremediable. 

"But, why is it irremediable?", Ron thought. "Why am I here?", he wondered. They fought, but why not apologize? He loved her so much. He would do everything for her!

He opened the door and faced the dark day outside. The rain wouldn't delay to start. Ron took his umbrella and walked fast to Hermione's parents house.

Some minutes after, the rain drops started to fall, soaking all his body. He wanted so much to see Hermione. He wanted to kiss her and say that he was regretted about everything. 

Because of her all his thoughts weren't truly his, because all his thoughts were Hermione's. He could die, just to kiss her lips. 

Ron started to run, feeling the water against his body. He wasn't crying 'cause his tears would blur his vision, although he could go to her parents' house even with closing eyes. 

Hermione's neighborhood was so kind and calm. There were children playing in the rain. They were laughing and Ron thought about the children that he and Hermione could have. Oh, he wanted so much to have a family with her.

~*~

When he arrived at her parents' house, the door was not closed. Ron pushed the door and came in the house. 

- Ron, what are you doing here? 

- Ron saw Hermione's mother staring at him. 

- Where's Hermione? 

The woman had a confusing face. Ron started to think if it was the right thing to do. "If Hermione was not here?". Ron knew Hermione and he knew too that she would prefer to die to came back to her parents' s house. 

- What are you talking about? Hermione isn't here. – her mother was worried – What happened to her?

- Nothing… ar… - Ron needed to think of a good excuse to say - … When the rain started, I decided to go out only to think about life. You know… And when I arrived in my house, Hermione was not there…

- Did you fight? 

The question took Ron unready.

- No, of course not. – he said and before she started her questions, he said: - Well, I gotta go now. It was so good to see you. Bye, bye.

Ron came back to his house completely sad. All he wanted was to talk with Hermione and understand each other. 

He opened the door and abandoned the wallet on the table like everyday. He sat down on his arm-chair and close his eyes. That day was the worst ever. 

- Can I talk to you? 

That voice was unconfused… It was her.

- Hermione? – Ron didn't have words - … I'm sorry…

- Don't talk! – she said with her finger on his lips – I came back because I decided not to go. I love you and this trip would be horrible if you weren't with me.

- But it was your dream!

- You are my dream… I can't stay far away from you.  

Ron held her in his arms. He needed her like air to breath. Smell her perfume again was better than anything.  He was happy, but he knew that she really wanted to go… So, he decided:

- I'll go with you, Hermione.

- What?

- I'm leaving this city with you, because I love you. I couldn't let you stay and give up all your dream. 

- Are you sure? – she asked with a big and beautiful smile in her mouth.

- I do everything for you!

The day after, they went to Paris. Hermione went to her dream and Ron went to the best days that he had ever had… with the love of his life!


End file.
